


The Protector

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Category: Liv and Maddie, The Thundermans
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: Phoebe gets an important job, protecting someone. When she finds out who it is, it's someone she never expected.





	1. Chapter 1

[Phoebe]  
I was on my phone texting my girl in California. We moved back to Hiddenville after Liv's family left, we are both graduated but then. "Phoebe, I got some big job for you to do," President Kick Butt said. I put my phone down, "What is it?" She said, "Protection." I said, "OK who?" She said, "An Olivia Rooney." Ok now I am so in, "I know her." Kick Butt said, "Obviously, you're dating her so it's perfect for you, you stay there for 6 months." Six Months, Excellent wait she knows I'm Thunder Girl so she'll be safe. Kick Butt said, "You keep her safe when she does stuff." I nod, "When do I start." Chloe said, "I will take you to her doorstep." We got in my car and we were there. I saw Chloe leave I went to the door. I knocked and then Liv was in the doorway asleep. She said, "Is it Saturday?" I grabbed her hand. Liv said, "Oh hey Phoebe how did you get here." Ok she's crazy, just how I remember her. I said, "My little sister." Liv said, "Why's your car here then?" I said, "Uh surprise, I have a assignment. I was told 6 months." Liv opened her eyes, "Did you say 6 months." I nod, "That I'll be living somewhere in LA." Maddie saw me and said, "What up girl." She ran off. Parker saw me, "Yo I read this comic and somehow it's about you and Liv, somebody made a comic about you two." Liv said, "Of course it is is mom here." Mrs. Rooney saw me, "Phoebe what are you doing here?" I said, "Liv mind going somewhere for a few then we'll talk."

I said, "Ok I didn't want Liv to know this but, I have to protect her." Joey said, "Liv needs protection?" I said, "Duh idiot, here is the reason is she been anything in the past few months." Maddie said, "Well she has been less happy." I said, "Anything else." Karen said, "No, where are you staying?" Karen's sister said, "We got a guest room." I said, "I was assigned 6 months." Parker said, "Ok Liv will be sleeping in the room with you, she does that to my mom a lot like back in Stevenspoint, she would sleep on the air mattress in the Parker cave." Karen said, "It's getting old." I nod, "Ok I'll get my clothes out of my car."


	2. Chapter 2

[Phoebe]  
Liv stood up and started walking a bit then sat down, "Liv?" She smiled at me. I said, "Anything going on?" She shrugged. I said, "Can you talk to me." Liv looked at me. I seen her move close to me. She looked at me, "I can't talk to anything." I said, "You can talk to me over the next 6 months." Liv said, "I mean anything or anyone for a week." Joey said, "Liv you failed and I did as well." I seen Liv go upstairs, "I will be here for 6 months." Liv said, "Maddie, I'm moving out of this room for 6 months." Maddie said, "Isn't that obvious." I hold a paper. I walk away. Liv smiled, "So 6 months." I nod.


	3. Chapter 3

[Liv]  
It was the first night with Phoebe here with me. She looked at me, "So I know about the day I met you, you were going to be the one for me. Over the year, you were getting so clingy to me, you knew my secret from the start, I was always there with you when I wasn't but I'm here now babe." I said, "Then do you still love me?" She said, "Liv you're my girlfriend of course I still love you." I lay my head on her chest. I said, "I loved doing this now I can do it for 6 months." She laughed, "This is going to be a nice time." I said, "But I'm still the girl." Phoebe said, "You always were." I said, "So I always wanted to know, how was I the one." Phoebe said, "Liv, I knew you were the one from the day we kissed." I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

[Phoebe]   
Somehow to make sure Liv is safe, I have to be with her. Liv was all full of joy this morning. She smiled, "Hi Phoebe pleasant day is it." I knew something was wrong, "Anything wrong?" She said, "Nope, have a nice day." I said, "Where you going." She said, "Work I have to go." I said, "I'll drive you." She nodded. She said, "So I am so glad today." I said, "You are so full of it today, tell me what's wrong." She said, "It's nothing." I said, "I'm here with you for a while so you can tell me the troubles." Liv started crying and shouting a bit, "I think you wouldn't care about what I'm gonna say." I said, "Liv look I care about you, that's what a guy in a relationship does, he or she cares about their loved one, whether you're gay, straight, bi, lesbian, trans they all care about their loved ones." Liv was still sad, "Ok I will tell you, I have to take these happy pills, they make me full of joy ok that's why I'm like this bottle says, oh god this is Teaderlopes Aspirin. I am so stupid." I said, "Liv, you are not stupid wait, it says makes you loopy and happy for 6 minutes." Liv said, "Then I can't sing anymore, fuck this I'm done taking these pills." I said, "I love you, I will take you in." Ok so I was going to help her on her show stand in the back using my finger. This was going to be easy.


	5. Chapter 5

[Liv]  
I stared at Phoebe on the way home like a crazy person, "Phoebe?" She looked at me, "What's up babe." I sighed, "I don't understand what you mean by you will never love me if I fail." Phoebe got a little worried, "Liv I never said anything like that, my stupid twin hacked my phone again." I said, "But I didn't get a text." She growled, "I never said anything like that, you're my girlfriend for crying out loud. Are you okay." she got calm. Was I?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas rolls around and Phoebe plans to propose to Liv

[Phoebe]  
I saw Liv sleeping still, it was 6 in the morning and I'm up, I have to a follow up. I said, "President kick butt it is going good." Kick Butt said, "Ok so you've been there for 2 months." I nod, "I actually like being the protector." She nods, "I have to go." I went downstairs and Maddie was shooting hoops. I said, "Hey can I ask you something." Maddie said, "Ok go ahead." I said, "If a person loves another, they date then get married right." Maddie said, "I guess." I said, "I want to marry your twin." Maddie said, "Ok that's cool." Diggie said, "Marry her just marry her." I said, "Maddie, she's your twin and don't you want the best for her and believe I'm the best thing to happen to her." Maddie smiled, "Of course." I nod, "So want me as an in law." Maddie said, "Yes I do." I walk out and see Karen in the living room and I go tell her my plan, "Got mine and Pete's blessing." Liv came down and she said, "What's going on Phoebe?" I said, "Nothing." She nods. I measure her ring finger and go to Mark's Jewelry Store. The person said, "What are you looking for?" I said, "Engagement rings." The person said, "Who's the lucky lady?" I said, "Have you ever heard of Liv Rooney?" The person said, "My kids are a fan of her." I pay and grab the ring." I can't wait for Christmas.


	7. Chapter 7

[Liv]  
It was Christmas and Phoebe was staring at me more than normal. I ask her, "What's going on here?" She smiles, "Nothing." And we go downstairs. Everyone is standing around and I said, "What's going on?" Phoebe said, "Olivia, I love you and I know things are going to get better for the rest of your life, cause your going to be spending the rest of your life with someone very important." Wait is she? She continued, "I have to say this, will you marry me?" I started crying, "Phoebe, I have been dreaming of this since we met." Phoebe said, "Great we're getting married." Ok Best Christmas ever.


	8. Chapter 8

[Liv]  
It finally happened, my dream came true, Phoebe asked me to marry her. I dreamed about this since the day we started dating. Phoebe sat next to me, "I know, we're going to wait to get married til April that's when the project is over and we're going to Seattle." I said, "We?" Phoebe nodded, "Yep we're getting married." I said, "Oh yeah." Phoebe kissed my cheek, "I'll be back."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the wedding/moving day for the couple

[Phoebe]   
I was in my suit and went to check on Liv, she was on the bed not even in her dress, just bikini. I said, "Hey Baby." Liv said, "I don't know if I want to do this Phoebe, I mean this is something big, I do want to spend the rest of my life with you but am I ready for this, Phoebe?" I said, "Ok babe I know how you feel but it's our day and everyone even my stupid twin is out in the back, Liv please put on your dress then it's time." She nods and said, "Are you sure about it, us?" I grab her hand and said, "I love you and you're perfect for me." Liv sighed, "Ok can we go?" We had a wonderful wedding.


End file.
